The invention relates to a system and method for cooling a central processing unit. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and method including a fan that directs fluid-cooled air onto a central processing unit for reducing an operating temperature of the central processing unit.
Electrical components operate efficiently up to a certain operating temperature. Thus, the operating temperature of electrical components, particularly of a computer, typically are monitored and controlled. Manufacturers of electrical components typically provide a recommended maximum operating temperature for an electrical component. If a recommended maximum operating temperature is exceeded, the electrical component may overheat and cause damage to the component or cause the component to fail.
Systems for cooling electrical components, for example, a central processing unit (CPU) of a computer are known. Such systems typically use a fan that directs ambient air over a CPU. The fan may be mounted adjacent the CPU and attached to a housing enclosing the CPU. The fan may be used to direct air outside of the housing over the CPU to reduce an operating temperature of the CPU.
Systems using only a fan, however, may not reduce a CPU operating temperature sufficiently. Even if a fan reduces the operating temperature of a CPU (or other electrical component) to a point where it will avoid damage or failure, further cooling may provide enhanced performance due to a lower operating temperature. Thus, although existing cooling systems may reduce an operating temperature of a CPU, various drawbacks exist with ambient air fan cooling systems.
An object of the invention is to overcome these and other drawbacks of existing systems.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved system and method for cooling a central processing unit of a computer.
Another object of the invention is to provide a system and method for cooling a central processing unit of a computer to a level that increases performances compared with an ambient air fan cooling system.
Another object of the invention is to provide a system and method for cooling a central processing unit of a computer that uses a fan to direct liquid-cooled air onto the central processing unit.
These and other objects of the invention are accomplished according to various embodiments of the invention.
According to one embodiment, a system and method for cooling a central processing unit (CPU) of a computer are provided. The system uses a cooling fluid to cool ambient air that is directed at a CPU to reduce an operating temperature of the CPU. According to one embodiment, the system includes a conduit (e.g., including an inner tube and an outer tube), a fan, and a pump. The CPU is preferably mounted within a housing. The inner tube is housed within the outer tube. A first end of the outer tube is attached to an exhaust side of the fan. A second end of the outer tube is mounted to the housing adjacent the CPU. The inner tube has a first end and a second end. An inlet tube is attached to the inner tube first end and an outlet tube is attached to the inner tube second end. The inlet tube enables a cooling fluid to enter and pass through the inner tube. The cooling fluid has a temperature lower than a temperature of air within the outer tube. The outlet tube receives the cooling fluid from the inner tube. As the cooling fluid passes through the inner tube, the temperature of the cooling fluid causes the air temperature within the outer tube to decrease. The fan may then be used to direct the fluid-cooled air within the outer tube onto the CPU.
Prior to passing the cooling fluid through the inner tube, the temperature of the air within the outer tube may be substantially the same as the ambient air temperature. A pump may be used to pass the cooling fluid through the inner tube. When the cooling fluid is passed through the inner tube, however, the temperature of the cooling fluid causes the air within the outer tube to decrease, thus the air directed onto the CPU has a lower temperature than the ambient air. This causes the operating temperature of the CPU to decrease to a level lower than merely directing ambient air onto the CPU. This enables the performance of the CPU to increase and reduce the possibility of failure.
Various mounting embodiments may be used for attaching the outer tube to the housing. For example, the outer tube may be attached to a top, bottom or side portion of the housing. The outer tube may be retrofitted so that it may be attached to a computer housing expansion slot. Other mounting embodiments may also be used.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art with reference to the figures and detailed description.